memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Haniff Jackson
Lieutenant Haniff Jackson was a black male human Starfleet security officer in the 23rd century. In his late twenties, and highly muscular, he served as chief of security aboard the starbase, the Federation's main starbase in the Taurus Reach, from 2265 until 2268. He was famous for 'Never losing a bet'. ( }}) Biography 2265 Jackson was present as security chief from early in Vanguard's operational period, in early 2265. He managed security from Vanguard's security center. As part of his role, although not aware of classified information initially, he was responsible for protecting the research installations at the heart of Starbase 47. In response to the revelation that the Klingon Empire was taking an interest in planets surveyed by Vanguard's scout ship, the , Jackson was tasked by Commodore Diego Reyes with Lieutenant commander T'Prynn, the stations's Starfleet Intelligence officer, to be aware of spies on the station. Upon learning of Jackson's role, Ambassador Jetanien, head of the Federation Embassy on the station, called the security chief 'a capable officer', 'well suited to the task Reyes would soon assign him.' ( ) Later that year, one of Jackson's security team, Ensign Donovan Collig, provided weak paperwork on a cargo-theft case, meaning the station's JAG office could not pursue the case from a 'broken' 'evidentiary chain'. Although one of the senior officers, Lieutenant Holly Moyer, scolded the chief ("I ripped Lieutenant Jackson a new…well, let’s just say he didn’t sit comfortably the rest of that day"), the head of the JAG office thought to herself 'hat it was not the first time she had heard members of her staff complain of poorly assembled incident reports submitted by the security section.' She suspected in this instance that Collig's miswork had resulted in a failure to target Vanguard's resident Orion crimelord, Ganz, suggesting to her corruption on Jackson's security team. ( ) About the same time, Jackson provided security for Ambassador Jetanien's emergency summit between the Klingons and Tholians, in an attempt to defuse the brewing hostilities between the two powers. ( ) 2266 In 2266 Jackson was a more prominent figure in Vanguard's control centre - he was present when the Tholian exile Nazrene defected to the Federation. ( ) Later that year he was present with the station's interim CIC, Commander Jon Cooper, and its chief medical officer, Ezekiel Fisher, when Vanguard's new commander, Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, arrived. Jackson would inform the Admiral of the security status of the station's Vault, and then accompany Nogura to his prepared quarters. ( ) 2267 In 2267, during the brief Federation-Klingon war that year, Jackson was present in the Hub of Vanguard when Ayelborne, member of the Organian Council of Elders declared peace between the two powers. When Ayelborne finished his declaration Jackson exclaimed 'Are you kidding me?' ( ) Later in 2267, Jackson became obsessed with solving who had bombed the USS Malacca in 2266. He would work with Captain Desai, a former investigator herself, but did not succeed at first. Jackson, an optimist with a guilty conscience about the Malacca bombing and the fifty-three people who died on it, would doggedly pursue any leads, ultimately leading him and Desai to seek the account records of an Orion thug, Syanok. Their warrants, although refused by the highly libertarian society, resulted in them being aware that Syanok had been paid by Cygnar-Ralon Interstellar Shipping (CRIS), a shell company. Their warrants, however, raised warning flags with Syanok's ultimate handler, the crimelord Ganz and his manager, Neera. They realised that Ganz's chief enforcer, Zett Nilric, had been doing business on the side - that Nilric had had Syanok bomb the Malacca, a course of action which suggested Nilric had done a mercenary job. This revelation came at the exact time Ganz and Neera were seeking to return their merchantman, the Omari-Ekon, to Vanguard. The thought of Nilric having bombed a Starfleet ship resulted in them releasing Cygnar-Ralon's records. Jackson would be informed by the station's new intelligence officer, Commander Serrosel ch'Nayla, that his contacts on Orion had given him the information Jackson and Desai sought about CRIS, and revealed that it was the company of Nilric - meaning he had had bombed the Malacca. HOwever the proof ch'Nayla supplied to Jackson could never be used in a criminal case, as '“Most of this intelligence was obtained through extralegal methods, and some of it has no clear provenance whatsoever. Almost all of it will be deemed inadmissible regardless of whether it is presented in a civilian court or a court-martial.” During their investigation of the bombing of the in 2267, Jackson and Rana Desai entered into a relationship. ( }}) Further in 2267, Jackson was unable to stop the masterthief Joshua Kane from breaking into the Vault and stealing the Mirdonyae Artifact. Jackson would pursue the thief in the Vault, but only ultimately find a quickly distinigrating balaclava and synthetic-skin prosthetic face mask. Nogura would lock down the station. Sixty-four minutes after imposing the admiral’s lockdown on the station, finding Kane present on the station - a man who had been present at the locations of eight famous thefts and each time had a perfect alibi - Jackson would drag him into custody, but ultimately be forced to let him go by Kane's lawyer, Veril, adding a ninth perfect alibi to Kane's record. Kane's perfect theft of the artifact revealed that someone with knowledge of Vanguard's security protocols and that of the Vault had advised on the theft - it was during this meeting that intelligence passed by the rogue agent T'Prynn to Desai that Reyes was alive seemed to be true rather than fabricated. ( }}) Following this, Desai ended her and Haniff's relationship, at a meal in Manón's Cabaret. Jackson would bet that Reyes was alive. ( }}) Also before 2267, Jackson he had never before been summoned by Starfleet Intelligence. However that year Commander ch'Nayla invited him to the SI offices on Vanguard. ( }}) Jackson and Commander ch'Nayla would take T'Prynn in custody from the when it returned with her and the Myrdonae Artifact from Golmira. Jackson took her to the brig after Nogura informed the rogue agent her court martial had been expiated to two weeks' hence. ( }}) Jackson was present at the Hub's supervisors' desk with Admiral Nogura, Captain Desai, Commanders ch'Nayla and Cooper, and Isaiah Farber and Ambassador Akeylah Karumé nearby, when the Omari-Ekon returned. Although Nogura threatened to have Ganz's ship shot, Ganz revealed he had another artifact like the Myrdonae Artifact, and more so, Diego Reyes on-board. Lieutenant Jackson would whisper to Captain Desai, "I think you owe me dinner." ( }}) Jackson would later attempt to stop the Shedai Wanderer, when it broke into Vanguard and sought to reach the Vault. He led a security team after the ancient alien, but quickly realised as it cut its way through decks he could not keep up with it. He realised it was heading straight to the Vault, where Ming Xiong used the recently-acquired Ganz artifact to capture the Wanderer. ( }}) 2268 In 2268 Jackson would remain hurt by Desai, maintaining a stiff and distant relationship with her. This was noticed by Doctor Fisher, but the latter did not comment upon it. ( ) Later that year, Jackson would plan with Admiral Nogura, Commander ch'Nayla, the now-Lieutenant Junior Grade T'Prynn, and Lieutenant Commander Holly Moyer a two-focused invasion of the Omari-Ekon. The first goal was to rescue Reyes, as an informant of Jackson's revealed an altercation between Reyes and an Orion on the ship. The second was to access the ship's records and find out where the Ganz Artifact had come from. They set out asking Reyes to find the information, and then rescue him. ( ) Jackson, however, would be ordered to launch a secret operation at the behast of Admiral James Komack to rescue or kill the former commodore. This operation involved Jackson sending two of his personal onto the Orion ship - Lieutenant Mary Jane Hetzlein and Chief Petty Officer Joe Gianetti - with orders 'to extradite Reyes back to the station, by any means necessary' or to kill him. Jackson told them 'he was operating with direct authority from Starfleet Command' and Nogura was out-of-the-loop 'in order to shield him with plausible deniability should anything go wrong.' Reyes, who had a secure link with T'Prynn, was worried what would happen. He attempted to persuade Hetzlein and Gianetti to go enjoy the gambling, but could not - he then attempted to escape them. When Gianetti caught him again, but they cover was soon blown. Hetzlein, Gianetti and Reyes attempted to escape - the Omari-Ekon's internal sensors disrupted by deliberately-timed work on the station's main deflector array. Gianetti and Hetzlein would be killed in the rescue, and Reyes captured by the Orions. Although furious with Jackson, Nogura could understand the position his security chief had taken. He punished the chief by making him write personally to the families of Hetzlein and Gianetti. ( ) Later Jackson aided T'Prynn's succesful rescue of Reyes from the Omari-Ekon. ( ) category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starbase 47 personnel Category:Vanguard residents Category:Humans (23rd century)